


You've begun to feel like home

by louandhaz



Series: Sickfics [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Fever, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, POV Multiple, Post-Winter Cup, Sickfic, Teikou Era, Winter Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louandhaz/pseuds/louandhaz
Summary: What Kise’s never known to this day is that Aomine is a liar about their particular ‘fated meeting’.What he also doesn’t know is that day may have been the first time Kise met Aomine, but Aomine had actually met Kise a bit earlier...Alternate Summary: Four times Kise was sick in Aomine’s presence and one time it’s the opposite.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Series: Sickfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759147
Comments: 9
Kudos: 103





	You've begun to feel like home

Kise remembers the first time he met Aomine clearly. Whenever he tells that story to their friends in Aomine’s presence, the latter would only hum in agreement that yes, that was the first time they met and no, Aomine hadn’t thrown the ball on purpose. It was an accident, Kise. He’s human too, even he can lost control of a goddamn ball!

What Kise’s never known to this day, though, is that Aomine is a liar about that particular ‘fated meeting’.

What he also doesn’t know is that day may have been the first time Kise met Aomine, but Aomine had actually met Kise a bit earlier.

***

“Who’s that?” Aomine asks while cringing from the shrieks and fawns coming out of a group of Teiko girls. He is used to the cafeteria being crowded but not that loud. How annoying. They’re surrounding a person, more specifically, a boy with golden hair, honey colored eyes and tall figure. Tall, gold and handsome.

“Dude, don’t you know? That’s Kise Ryouta, that hot model.” says one of his classmates while looking at him as if he’s an idiot who’s been living under a rock. Aomine wants to punch him.

“He’s also the guy who’s been ditching clubs after clubs right after becoming first string in every one of them. My captain even came crying to me after he suddenly quit the tennis club!”

Huh. A model with athletic skills that takes lightly of club activities? Aomine hopes he doesn’t give basketball a try, not that he thinks the model would become a first string anyway with monsters like Akashi or Midorima around.

That day, Aomine takes one look at Kise Ryouta and quickly dismisses him.

The world, though, doesn’t seem to want Aomine to forget about the golden haired boy because the very next day he is being faced directly at him. More specifically, at a sleeping Kise Ryouta.

It’s the first break of the day and Aomine had slept late last night because he was playing a video game that his classmate has generously lent to him (more like Aomine had forced him to). This morning he’d woken up feeling so tired that he doesn’t want to risk getting detention for sleeping during Takei-sensei’s class (Aomine swears that damn old hag has a personal vendetta against him) so he decides to go to the infirmary to sleep.

He opens the door to find the nurse nowhere in the vicinity and instead, the room is deserted except for the presence of one person.

Aomine doesn’t know how long he stood there, watching a sleeping model like a creep, but he figures the reason he couldn’t tear his gaze off him is because he is fascinated by this so called pretty boy. He has smooth, golden hair and perfect fair skin. Long eyelashes that’s currently hiding a pair of honey colored eyes. Pointed nose and pink, pouty lips. Tall figure that’s hidden by a blanket, making him look smaller than he actually is.

 _He’s not pretty._ Aomine thinks while unconsciously clenching his hands into fists. _He’s goddamn beautiful._

It isn’t until his own hand brushes Kise Ryouta’s hair that he realizes the other male is sleeping here because of a fever. It is also then that Aomine’s eyes widen as he takes notice of what the fuck he’s actually doing.

The blond sighs - goddamn even his voice is pretty, if that even makes any sense - and Aomine snatches his hand away as if he’s been burnt. Because of his actions, Kise’s eyes start to flutter and in fear of getting caught, Aomine instinctively backs out of the infirmary and runs away.

Later that day he gets detention anyway by Takei-sensei (again, damn old hag) only not because of sleeping, but because of daydreaming a certain boy. The blue haired boy doesn’t really care much about the detention except for the fact that today he had spent it thinking of the golden haired boy.

Aomine then spends the next week trying to forget the model with all his might, _because he’s straight, dammit!_ He ~~likes~~ loves boobs with all his being and there’s no way he could ever have a crush on a guy, not to mention someone he’s never even talked to in the first place!

So he throws himself into basketball practice - something Nijimura, Tetsu and Satsuki are in awe of, made Midorima, Murasakibara and Haizaki frown in confusion at his more than usual passion towards the sport, and annoyed Akashi very much when he broke not one, but _two_ of the gym’s baskets in a span of one week.

His efforts almost work.

They almost work until during one particular practice one of his teammate loses control of the ball.

“Sorry, Aomine!”

“’S fine!” He gives an easy smile while running to catch the ball which has rolled outside the gym.

When he catches the ball, from the corner of his eyes he sees a figure walking unhurriedly towards the school gate with a bored expression. And just like that, all his efforts are thrown out the window.

 _Look at me._ Aomine wants to call out.

Instead, his body acted on autopilot and he throws the object he loves most at the golden head.

Kise likes to call their first meeting as fate. What he doesn’t know at the time was, by the time they had met Aomine has already fallen for him.

* * *

“Kise, go out with me.” That sounded a lot cooler in his head and would sound cool in reality if Aomine hadn’t said it with a stutter and with his hand nervously rubbing the back of his neck. He is also blushing and looking away from the person he was asking out.

Today is one of the rare days he and Kise get to walk home together, just the two of them. Usually they have Tetsu accompanying them, but today Aomine had asked his best friend to go home first. With only a raised eyebrow and a hidden smile, Tetsu had bid him goodnight, leaving him alone to wait for Kise to finish putting on his clothes.

They’ve just finished buying snacks at the convenience store when Aomine works up the courage to tell the blond his feelings; the feelings that he has had since the first time meeting him and only grew in a pace so fast that Aomine couldn’t keep up anymore. The feelings that grew because not only is Kise too beautiful for his own good, but because he’s loud, childish, a crybaby and annoying. He’s also very competitive, cheerful, kind, and loves basketball as much as Aomine does, to the point that Aomine appreciates him every time he refuses to give up after being beaten.

So Aomine is in love.

And it’s nerve-wracking to wait for Kise’s answer but again, Aomine gathers his courage to look Kise in the eyes, showing him how serious he is.

When he looks at how red the blond’s face is, Aomine thought, _I have a chance._

“A-are you being serious, Aominecchi?”

“Uh, yeah…”

“If this is a joke-”

At that, Aomine stops stuttering. “I wouldn’t joke about something like this, Kise.”

Kise then hides his face in his hands, all embarrassed and _adorable_ , and Aomine feels his heart ache. He just had to fall in love with the hottest and cutest person in school. _Kami_ , if Kise says no, Aomine will be crushed as hell but he’ll know what to do. He’ll throw himself into basketball like he usually does and would try to forget about him. But if Kise says yes-

“Yes.”

A blink. “Huh?”

“Yes, I’ll go out with you, Aominecchi.” Kise says quietly while gingerly lowering his hands from his face, looking up at Aomine with that red face of his, his eyes watery but bright with hope.

“Yeah?” Aomine grins like an idiot when his brain finally works again. Seeing the embarrassed but happy expression on his dark face, Kise mirrors him and smiles back.

“Yes!”

And just like that, the two started dating.

It isn’t all that different, dating Kise than when only being best friends with him. The hand-holding is different but pleasant, the hugs after winning matches are longer than usual, the lunch breaks are now often spent with his head in Kise’s lap or Kise’s head on Aomine’s shoulder after they’re done eating, the slow walking after school/practice/one-on-ones are intentional and happen more often than not, but the kisses… the kisses are _amazing._ They were sloppy at first, but with practice, Aomine could make Kise moan and whimper like the sexy model he is and _damn_ , he wants to kiss the blond forever.

However, like other couples they do have fights. Mainly petty ones but the serious ones, well… let’s just say after they began dating, Aomine and Kise both learned the meaning of jealousy.

Jealousy’s a bitch.

Aomine usually isn’t really bothered by Kise’s fans. Instead, he feels sorry for them but also slightly smug that by the end of the day, Kise would always be his. But when he sees Kise’s next issue with him modelling with a male model, Aomine sees red.

In Kise’s case, although he claims to love Tetsu very much (Kise claims him to be his favorite person aside from Aomine and Satsuki), there is a bond between Aomine and Tetsu that Kise confessed he could never understand and he often feels insecure by it.

The result: after a horrible practice and being scolded by both Akashi and Midorima, the pair goes home in separate ways, angry.

The next day, Aomine still feels irritated, but this time not only because of his jealousy, but also because he couldn’t find his boyfriend anywhere.

“If he’s avoiding me, I oughta…” “Kise-chin’s in the nurse’s office if you’re looking for him.” Aomine squawks.

“Murasakibara! Where the hell did you come from? Stop appearing outta nowhere like Tetsu, dammit!” A pause. “Wait, what’s that about Kise?”

The purple giant keeps munching his Maiubo while giving the blue haired ace an answer. “Kise-chin’s been acting weird all day during class today.” He swallowed his snack before continuing, “When Sensei noticed him being sick, he told him to go to the nurse. You should go see him, Mine-chin.” _And apologize_ was the unsaid order, but Aomine leaves him with only a quick thanks.

When Aomine arrives at the infirmary, his thoughts go back to when he first met his admirer.

It’s the same situation: the nurse isn’t there and the only one bed in the room is occupied by one person. Aomine slowly walks towards the bed and sits down in the chair next to it. Kise’s face is flushed with fever, his eyes are closed and he’s frowning as if in pain. Aomine could already tell that this time Kise’s sickness is worse than the last time.

“Idiot.” He murmurs while gently placing his hand on the blond’s forehead, frowning at how high his temperature was.

“Mmh… Aominecchi?” Kise stirs. He squints his eyes open and Aomine shushed him, not unkindly.

“Go back to sleep, Kise.”

“You’re here… Is this a dream?” Aomine doesn’t know if he should feel flattered that Kise dreams about him or offended that Kise thought it’s impossible for his own boyfriend to visit him when he was sick in real life.

“No, but go back to sleep anyway.” He unconsciously starts to brush Kise’s hair, making the blond hum in contentment.

“But I want to apologize.” He slurs. “I was being stupid… being jealous of Kurokocchi and taking it out on you. I’m a bad boyfriend aren’t I, Aominecchi?”

Aomine smirks. “Idiot, you’re not a bad boyfriend. And if there’s anyone who’s supposed to be sorry, it’s me. You didn’t choose to model with that guy, you only had to because it’s your job. I’m sorry too.”

Kise smiles. “Aww, we had our first fight as a couple.”

Aomine kisses him, “We also had our first makeup kiss.” and splutters when the copycat pushes him away.

“Noooo, Aominecchi will get sick!” Kise turns away to hide himself under the blanket, making Aomine growl. “Stop being adorable and let me apologize like the great boyfriend I am, Kise!”

“Stupid Aominecchi, you’re such a narcissist!”

“You’re stupider for dating a stupid person then. Come here, idiot!”

“Stupid or idiot? Which is it- _mmh_ -”

In the end, it doesn’t matter.

They’re in a relationship. They have fun, they play basketball together, they hangout, they make out, they comfort each other, they fight, kiss and make-up.

And even if they haven’t said “I love you” to each other yet, Aomine knows it’s coming soon.

If only his love for basketball hadn’t broken him and Kise apart.

* * *

_We lost._

A towel falls gently on top of his head while a body moves under him to support his weight.

_We lost._

His body is moving on autopilot - bowing to Seirin and thanking their supporters, walking heavily to the locker room, taking a shower, changing his clothes and tending to his leg.

_We lost._

Kise feels empty.

He couldn’t tell his teammates, especially his precious seniors that his leg is hurting badly. It hurts so bad, but weirdly, it doesn’t feel worse than the ache in his heart. He has failed his team as an ace. He has put shame on the white and blue uniform that is Kaijo’s pride.

**_**We lost.** _ **

The team did their best to cheer him up and in return he has tried to smile for them, but the ache in his leg and heart is stopping him from giving a longer, cheerful act he usually reserves for his team. Now that the adrenaline for the game is gone, the pain in his leg is ten times worse and it’s shooting towards his already pounding head, making him dizzy.

He tries to mask his pain, tries to keep his face blank and not to show the grimaces that has been reappearing on his face. He doesn’t want to worry his teammates, especially Kasamatsu and Moriyama more than he already has. He figures they already know, however, because he doesn’t even try to fight off Kasamatsu when the captain takes his weight again to bring him to the hospital.

Wait, hospital? “Senpai-”

“Don’t even think of fighting us against this, Kise! There’s only so much a bag of ice can do for that leg of yours.” His tone holds the usual ‘don’t question me, stupid junior, or I’ll have your ass’, so Kise bites his tongue.

He doesn’t have the energy anyway.

His mind, however, is all over the place and being as clumsy as ever, he misses his footing and lands his injured leg badly on the floor. The motion makes him black out for a few seconds because _that hurt like a bitch-_

Kise gasps in pain as he and his captain tumble to the ground, making his teammates and coach panic. He tries to open his eyes and when they did, his vision is all blurry.

“Kise!” “Captain!”

“Kise-kun!”

“Captain!”

“ _I’m_ fine _-_ Kise! Are you alright?”

“Everybody, give them room!”

He could hear voices calling out to him and trying to help him get up but he needs a few moments to collect himself. To figure out what the hell happened because surely he didn’t pass out just now? Great. Not only has he failed the team, he also had to humiliate himself by showing his weakness in front of them.

He blinks in confusion when a pair of big, strong arms curl around his shoulder and under his knees, lifting him up gently but firmly from the floor. Despite his pain, Kise is coherent enough to acknowledge that none of his teammates were strong enough to carry him like this, so who-

His eyes go wide when he realizes who exactly is holding him when the first thing he could focus on is a pair of familiar, ocean blue eyes.

“Aominecchi?” He whispers in disbelief, making Aomine frown.

“Idiot… you’ve been pushing yourself too hard again.”

“W-why?” Kise asks, he could feel his heart beating loudly in his chest.

His thoughts go back to the time when Aomine has lost interest in basketball, slowly but undeniably leaving the sport he loved so much, and at the same time, his boyfriend.

Basketball had broken Aomine’s heart while he broke Kise’s. During those times, Kise has chased after Aomine half-heartedly because he was also slowly being betrayed by the same sport.

In the end, basketball had also failed him, making him bored at least until he transferred to Kaijo. He then learns the meaning of teamwork, played happily with his teammates and readied himself to fight Aomine again at the Interhigh, because even if their romantic relationship had fade away into nothing, Kise still admires Aomine.

When Kaijo lost against Touou, Kise wasn’t as brokenhearted. Sure Aomine wasn’t the one to pick him up, but Kasamatsu and the others had been there for him. When Kise lost Aomine back at Teiko, he had had no one. Kuroko, Midorima, Akashi, Murasakibara and even Momoi weren’t there for him because each of them had their own broken pieces to pick up.

Even when Kaijo had lost to Touou, Kise and Aomine’s interaction was only at the game (and maybe a little bit at the Winter Cup). So why had the latter, after all these months decides to come after Kise again?

Kise couldn’t tear his eyes away from Aomine’s. That piercing glare that could scare any opponents right now was looking at him with a gentle sadness and a glint of anger. Is Kise the cause for that look in his eyes?

Despite not being able to look away from the blue haired man, Kise could hear Momoi explaining to his coach and teammates that the duo will be the ones to take him to the doctor and back to Aomine’s house. They were reluctant at first, but Momoi isn’t resourceful and persuasive for nothing so in the end they all agree, but not before they (Kasamatsu in particular) threaten the Touou Ace to take care of his junior.

Kise is surprised again when Aomine doesn’t say anything and only nods with an annoyed look.

The journey to the doctor is tiring. Being poked and prodded, and hearing the diagnoses afterwards are also tiring, to the point that the blond fell asleep when the doctor was still talking. He had Momoi there anyway, he could leave everything to her.

When Kise woke up, his position is now on Aomine’s back and they are heading towards the latter’s house. He also notices that Momoi is gone and the streets around them are almost empty, meaning it’s so late at night.

The full moon is up at the sky, shining so brightly that Kise feels like crying. He lets out a first sniff and suddenly, the dam breaks.

He starts to sob on his ex-boyfriend’s back, his fists clenching the fabric of Aomine’s jacket.

“Aominecchi” He wails. _“We lost.”_

Kise sobs harder when Aomine stops walking. He cries, tears unashamedly strolling down his face.

He cries for Aomine who was betrayed by the thing that he loved most.

He cries for the Generation of Miracles who had lost their way.

He cries for letting Kuroko down.

He cries in disappointment that he couldn’t be the one to defeat Aomine and had failed to bring back the joy of basketball to him.

He cries for failing to bring Kaijo to victory.

He cries for being a failure.

But most of all, he cries in relief that Kuroko and his new light, Kagami has defeated Aomine, opening the path for the man he loves to start loving basketball again.

“Yeah…” Aomine tightens his grip on the blond before he continues his pace again. “We lost, Kise.” He says it with a tone of relief, as if a big weight has been lifted off his shoulders, and that makes Kise cry harder.

Under the moonlight, in the winter season and on Aomine’s back, Kise feels the warmth that he hasn’t felt in a long time.

***

The next morning, Kise wakes up to a fever. Pushing himself too hard to achieve in copying all the Generation of Miracles’ moves, added with schoolwork and modelling, it’s no wonder his body finally collapses.

Momoi visits him in the morning to report about his injury and that she had informed Kaijo’s team and coach about it. She also forbids him to go home until his fever is gone. When he was about to argue that his sister would be worried about him, Momoi reassured him that she had called his sister, informing her that Kise would be staying longer at Aomine’s. Feeling touched for all her help, Kise gives her a sincere gratitude.

“Be good, Ki-chan.” Momoi kisses him on his cheek before bidding him goodbye. Kise figures she had explained the dos and dont's of taking care of him to Aomine while he was asleep. When she left, he turns to the current owner of the house since Aomine’s parents are nowhere to be seen. Kise concludes that they are probably overseas for work again.

“I’m sorry you had to take care of me all night.”

“You just tossed and turned a lot, it’s no big deal.” The taller male says dismissively while handing him a bowl of porridge.

“Still,” The Kaijo Ace sniffs. “It wasn’t your responsibility to look after me, but you did it anyway. I’m sorry for being a bother.” Kise smiles in hesitation. If this were a year ago, they wouldn’t be in an awkward situation as this and Kise wouldn't be as tense or polite. Despite all that’s happened, Kise never hated the man in front of him. But the insecurity of not being enough, whether Aomine thinks that of him or not, is still making him agitated.

That’s why when Aomine suddenly sits on the edge of his bed - the bed Kise is currently occupying - the latter jumps and almost spills his food.

“ _Mou,_ Aominecchi, how mean! Don’t scare me like that-”

“What if I want it to be my responsibility?”

A beat. “…Huh?”

Aomine’s face is suddenly so close to him that Kise almost pushed him back, but the expression on his face, the determined look, it’s making him unable to move let alone form a full sentence.

“W-what do you mean?”

“I know I don’t deserve to even suggest this, seeing how much of an asshole I was- _am_ , but… I love you, Kise.”

Tears are starting to form in his eyes again. He thought he had run out of them last night, but this thing that’s happening right now… if this isn’t a dream and Kise could finally be indulged with this one wish, then-

“Since when?”

“Since Teiko.” The Touou Ace gingerly takes the bowl out of Kise’s hands and places it on the bedside table before using the same hand to stroke the blond’s cheek. “I’m sorry for leaving you behind back then and for being an ass all this time, but it doesn’t change the fact that I’ve been in love with you since then. Kise, I-” Aomine stops talking when Kise takes his face in his hands and closes the distance between them.

The kiss they share feels like coming home.

“I love you too, Aominecchi.” Kise whispers against his mouth but Aomine heard him clearly.

“Dammit Kise, I’m gonna get sick from your germs now.” He grins before kissing the blond again.

“Stupid Aominecchi. Don’t you know I’ll take care of you if that happens?”

This isn’t a dream.

Kise and Aomine can be happy again.

* * *

“38 degrees. Can’t believe after all that, you’d be this useless.”

“Mean, Aominecchi! That’s not how you talk to a sick person!”

“Stop shouting, Kise, or you’ll make your fever worse!” Aomine grumbles while ignoring his pouting boyfriend. He puts a wet towel on the blond’s forehead, smiling slightly when the latter sighs in pleasure despite his mean words earlier.

A day after the battle against Jabberwock, Aomine wakes to a feverish Kise. He had stayed the night at Aomine’s house because the game, followed by a match between the Generation of Miracles vs Seirin had finished late at night, so there was no train left to Kanagawa.

An exciting but tiring game against a very strong team like Jabberwock, using Perfect Copy and entering the Zone, and playing another game against Seirin afterwards had taken a lot out of the blond, leaving him a sick mess the next morning.

A mess for Aomine to take care of.

“This is what you get when you refused to switch with Takao last night. How many times do I have to tell you to stop being stubborn?”

“But it’s our last game against Kagamicchi!” Kise wails. “Who knows when I’ll get to play him again.”

“Kagami this, Kagami that. Should I feel jealous, Kise?”

“Stupid Aominecchi! You know you’re the only one for me…” Kise mumbles the last part but Aomine still heard him clearly and blushes.

“Aominecchi!” Kise gasps when his boyfriend is suddenly on top of him. “What are you doing? I’m sick!”

“Stop being so damn adorable then.”

“I can’t help it! And don’t get so close to me! Please, Daiki, I feel _awful_. I don’t want you catching this.”

“That’s never stopped you before, Ryou. And I’ll still look after you anyway, so don’t worry your pretty little head.” He closes the gap between them and takes Kise’s mouth in his, gently prodding the blond’s mouth open with his tongue, tasting and licking him.

Kise’s performance yesterday was _amazing._ His Perfect Copy was already magnificent, but added with entering the Zone? If they weren’t at a game, Aomine would have pounced him right there and then.

“You’re incredible, Ryouta.” Aomine says with such an awe, admiration and _love_ that it makes Kise blush and smile in happiness.

“I love you, Daiki.”

This time, Aomine kisses him chastely. “I love you too.”

* * *

Daiki wakes up and instantly feels horrible.

He feels hot and cold at the same time, his whole body aches, his head is pounding hard and he feel so thirsty.

He knows what this is.

Unlike Ryouta, he rarely gets sick because aside from having a great stamina, Daiki has always had a healthy body and strong immune system. So when he does have a fever, he could be more spoiled and annoying than his husband.

His husband who currently isn’t here.

“Ugh… Ryou…” He unconsciously calls his husband even though he knows it’s futile. Ryouta won’t be back for another week because of work. Still, the comfort of saying his name doesn’t hurt and there’s no one to see his pathetic state anyway.

Or so he thought.

Daiki almost flinched when he feels a pair of lips landing on his forehead, giving it a tender kiss. He blinks his eyes open.

“If I’m dreaming, don’t wake me up.” He could bear the pain of his sickness if it means Ryouta being by his side and not a few thousand kilometres away.

When his eyes are opened, the sight of his beautiful, smiling husband greets him, though there’s a glint of worry in his eyes. What Daiki would do to wipe that glint away. “I’m here, Daiki.”

“Ryouta?" Daiki croaks in surprise. “But how-”

“Your voice sounded hoarse last night, so I begged my colleague to switch for me for the next week. He needed the money anyway.” Ryouta chuckles while brushing Daiki’s bangs away from his sweaty forehead. “I made you some soup. Here, let me feed you.”

Daiki lets his husband feed him. This still feels like a dream - a wonderful dream - and he really doesn’t want to wake up.

When he’s finished, Ryouta pulls him into his arms, gently placing Daiki’s head against his chest. After covering them both with their blanket, Ryouta starts to play with his blue hair while rubbing his back.

 _This isn’t a dream._ The policeman concluded when he feels the love from the warmth surrounding him, when he could feel Ryouta’s steady and strong heartbeat beneath him.

Daiki places his arm around Ryouta’s waist and sighs. “You’re here.”

He feels another kiss on his forehead. “I’m here.”

**_**And I’ll look after you.** _ **

.

.

.

****The End** **


End file.
